Objonio Now!
Objonio is owned by User:MrYokaiAndWatch902. Credit goes to him. (DO NOT EDIT UNLESS YOU ARE NEMO OR YOKAI.) Rupton Geography Rupton is a land locked country, located near the center. There are also rumors it dried up a nearby lake to make Slungeon. It's capital, Explosin, is crazilly modern, and it does have a huge section of rustic charm. However, some of the rustic charm was destroyed during "The Great Leap Forward" under the rule of Caleb Tannaha. Rupton's the Fire Continent, which contains lava, volcanoes, water is lava, and fire geysers everywhere. It is known to store the legendary Pyrosun, which records 40 degrees Celcius in the Burny and 15 degrees Celcius in the Snowy. The country is known to be scorching hot in the summer. The biggest recorded heat wave ever recorded is 114 degrees Celcius, but don't worry, that is not enough to boil a human, but it is HOT. The country is also home to the Listorinia Lava Lake, which has a 6-feet metal fencing around it. The country is mostly desert, and rocky mountain. An interesting about this country is that it’s water source is underground, but due to the high fire content, sometimes becomes steam. History This country has a pretty intresting history. Rupton was just once a country where all people lived, which caused some disputes. A total of 8 tribes fought in wars for sole power, and then a tribe called the Rupton tribe eventually won and started building their own civilization (hence the country’s name.). The Rupton were known as the Tribe of Fire, worshiping a Fire God called Ilikinmosui. They believed that their god has sent out the Pyrosun to heat up their continent and weaken the enemies to the intense heat. Knowing that the countrymen would die of thirst somehow, Ilikinmosui decided to pour water under the earth to save the tribe. The tribe found out about it quickly, and quickly realized that the water was from the underground depths. Demographics Even with a harsh rule behind Caleb Tahanna, Rupton has great acclaim to being increasingly diverse. Relations Skerten Geography Skerten is the easternmost country of the whole entire continent. It is a gigantic frozen mass of land, being filled with gigantic mountains, big snowflakes, and an especially nice snowy place. It is known to be the coldest and it "can't be hotter whatsoever". Its capital, Cerni, is filled with alot of chilly mysterious. It also is super modern. The country builds a lot of modern countries really fast. With the fact that it's always Snowy in the country, the country is really windy. Winds in the country average about 4 to 25 miles per hour. This means the country does not have snow tornados. (Thank goodness.) History A tribe that fought the Rupton and lost (named the Svenjsen) fled to the easternmost part of the country. Seeing a sea, they decided to name the land "Kinen Skerten Ocani" (meaning Land Skirting The Sea in the Svenjsen language). However, about 13 years later, a rogue Clone Printer has planted a blizzard in the country, permanently turning the land into ice and making it winter every day in the country. Skerten then remained as the country's name. Demographics The country is 93% Frosen, with 7% being from other countries with Wavonelanese, Bedantsese, Clouffyliumans, Operisese and Brixterans making the majority of the 7%. The attire of the country is really interesting, especially the women. The women mostly wear skirts in the country although the country is really cold and windy. Leggings are also popular among women. And interesting sidenote, those two popular fashion attire in Skerten is the attire of Cerniumy. Cerniumy actually follows the hidden dress code, and about 69% of the girls (which are under the age of 30) follow this dress code daily. The boys, mostly wear jeans. Ripped jeans are actually illegal for anyone living in the country due to the weather (Although you do not get arrested for wearing ripped jeans in this country.). Relations The country is known as the popular kid in high school. It basically, has a lot of friends. Capron Geography If you see an uncontrollably green patch of land kind of shaped like a big ice cream cone, that is where Capron is. Capron is an exotic place which is known for the plant people and is haunted by zombies (The zombies are just rumors.). The capital is Florentine, and although it has it’s modern heights, it also has plenty of rustic charm. History Capron was originally a land full of plants that grew uncontrollably. Demographics Relations Not any, really. Capron is really like the secluded kid in high school that doesn't talk to anyone... especially because how he looks. Thondrus Geography Basically, an odd... archipelago filled with ELECTRIC EELS. It has a lot of unknown mysteries, such as why the heck electricity is a living thing here. Speaking of electricity, this has weird electrical prominences, and people said they saw another much more hotter sun. Whatever that means, keep an eye out for random events! The capital is Zapper Crater, but nobody managed to actually get a close-up shot of it. However, people who went near there said that rampant thunder creatures were bouncing around, trying to electrocute them. History The history is unknown, but people make up theories. Some say a thunderstorm struck the island to life. Some say it was artificially made. But the main story goes like this: there was once a wizard living in a tower, and he got so bored he tried out electricity magic. However, his spells got extremely haywire, they grew into an unbelievable size. One day, the wizard's wand BLEW up due to so much unstability, fragmenting his soul into an innumerable amount pieces, and electrofying the whole island. The haywire spell flew up and become the sun of Thondrus. The only person to know is an old guy, unfortunately nobody believes him. Slungeon Geography Slungeon is a continent found near Rupton. It is known to contain plenty of slime, and also sticky situations. Its capital, Rangeo, is a wild-west like place where slimes fight each other in crazy matches. These slime fights make the city a really dangerous place. History The basis of the country was a now dried-up lake in Rupton. It was created by a fever-stricken Ruptonite named Jorge Martin, who explored the land after he saw the nearby lake that time. In 1945, he coughed up so much slime he created this country. Confused about this country, he became the emperor of it. Demographics Relations Scribbloza Geography Scribbloza is an entirely paper continent. It is known to have mostly paper characters such as Paper Mechy or Yarny. Yes, this continent is extremely DIY. Its "capital" is basically a big pit which has 100,000 floors in it. History Not much is known about this continent, but rumors has it that a powerful mage used up all his paper to make the whole entire continent. He was then shamed of this, and so he became the president of the country, with the paper tower he made as his capital. Demographics Fauna PaperFauna1.PNG|Rakugaki-sha - They are known to copy Kabloom by drawing faces on themselves. The drawings make them able to do human stuff which consist of mouth, nose, and eyes. Relations The Alternate World 01001001 01110100 0010000001101001 01110011 0010000001100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110101 01101110 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 01101110 00101110 00100000 01001110 01101111 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 0010000001101001 01110011 0010000001101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 01101110 00101110 00100000 01001001 01110100 00100111 01110011 0010000001110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100101 01101110 01100100 00101110 (It is all unknown. Nothing is known. It's the end.) Category:Locations